Not true
by Chio Swan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo esto es mentira? si en realidad solo es un sueño cruel y despiadado que le da la vida a una joven que solo supo amar y entregarle el corazón a un vampiro- Basado en una parte de Luna nueva
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

-Por siempre y para siempre jamás —murmuró.

-Eso suena a gloria.

Y entonces continuamos disfrutando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad.

*Narradora

Bella abrió bruscamente los ojos, todos los días la despertaban los gritos de los demás pacientes, como lo hacia desde hace dos años. Sí, Bella Swan soñaba con Edward cada noche de su maldita existencia, desde que él se fue. Para ella era como una eternidad.

La historia de esta muchacha con solo 20 años a sido la más triste. ¿Su mayor pecado? haberse enamorado con la mayor pasión y desenfreno de un vampiro.

Cuando Isabella salto del acantilado lo hizo con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su amado, tuvo su luca interna horas más tarde en casa de Jake pero no sabía cuanto le perjudicaría a su frágil salud mental.

El chico la dejo en su casa. ella comenzó a experimentar alucinaciones. Imagino que Alice la estaba esperando en la sala, hablar con ella, hasta dormir en la misma habitación.

Al principio su padre no se dio cuenta que le pasaba a su hija, uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto, y no tenia cabeza para nada más. Pero cuando Jacob le contó que Bella se había ido de la casa porque dijo que Edward estaba en peligro fue los peores días de un padre.

Isabella desapareció por tres días, la buscaron por cielo mar y tierra. La angustia de todos se notaba con cada hora, se imaginaba lo peor, pensaban que Bella podía intentar matarse o que la había secuestrado. Al tercer día en la madrugada apareció, el alivio de todos no se hizo esperar pero cuando escucharon la escusa de Bella por su ausencia se borraron toda sonrisa.

Su justificación fue:

-Lo lamento papá, sé que te hice sufrir, pero Edward me necesitaba. Él fue a Italia a matarse por mi culpa. Alice lo vio y me llevo con él. Yo lo salve de esas personas con ojos rojos y poderes increíbles deberías haberlos visto, al principio no fue gracioso pero ahora que estamos a salvo si lo es.

La joven se había vuelto loca o como los doctores diagnosticaron SICOSIS. Ella vivía de alucinaciones todo el tiempo hasta que su pobre corazón roto deje de latir, desde que pobre Bella dejo de ver a su querida familia vampirica.

**_Hola chicas! es mi primer fic :') estoy contenta y muy orgullosa! Este fic vino con la inspiración de una clase de psicopedagogía! Por fis digan que le falto? les gusto? a por cierto los primeros párrafos ya sabemos de que libro los saque :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

-Señora Cullen le toca baño—la enfermera dijo sarcástica. Ella pensaba que Bella fingía demencia ya que "como una joven tan hermosa puede desvariar de tal forma" No podía creerle a una chica que aparentaba ser normalidad fuera a tener sicosis. La enfermera escuchaba los gritos de Isabella cada vez que le tocaba turno. Sabia que ella estaba bien pero no era normal pensara en vampiros y afirmando ser uno de ellos.

-Ves amor que no es nadie más que la señora que te cuida. ¿Como estas Betty? Nessie la despertaron unos gritos, ¿sabes que es?

-Vamos Bella necesitas bañarte.

Isabella se alisto para recibir a su padre, por supuesto ella creía que era la rutina de siempre.

-Edward podrías cargar a la niña por un momento, papá ya vendrá y quisiera recibirlo con un gran abrazo. Ahí viene. Papá como estas? Cómo están todos en la reserva? y Billy?

Ella imaginaba que Edward estaba junto a ella. Para Bella él era su esposo y que en un milagro que casi le cuesta la vida tuvo a Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, una niña llena de energía y amor por la vida y su familia.

En la imaginación de Bella Renesmee se parecía a su papá, y tenia rasgos de ella. Una niña hermosa, todos en la familia la quieren y protegían con sus vidas inmortales si podían. Bella amaba a sus pequeña imaginara una semi-vampirita encantadora.

-Todo bien cariño—Charlie le dio una sonrisa triste—te extraño mucho.

-Yo también papá. Me imagino que no comes bien. Es lo único que extraño de estar en casa, eres tú. Sabes que amo mi nueva vida. Edward es todo para mí, aunque hay ocasiones que surgen la añoranza de lo perdido y sobre todo lo amado. Y lo amado eres tu papá.

-Yo también te amo hija—fue un momento muy intimo entre Charlie y Bella. Pero la realidad es dura y él tenia que luchar y confrontarla solo. No tenía el apoyo de Renee, ni el de su propia hija; ella estaba perdida en su mundo de fantasía y casi perfecto.

-Renesmee no quiso seguir durmiendo. Creo que inventa esas cosas para prestarle más atención. Tú que dices? la consentimos mucho verdad? pero en mi defensa Rosalien y Alice solo comprándole juguetes y ropa para cada día hasta por lo menos veinte años.

-Si cariño. Mejor háblame de ti? como te sientes? La verdad te ves muy guapa y saludable.

-Gracias papá.

Así siguieron una conversación que en ella no había fantasía. Charlie le contó todo lo que pudo para hacerla sentir más amada.

-Cariño me tengo que ir. Sabes que te amo como a nadie he amo. Mi princesa—Se revelaron unas lagrimas traicioneras cayeron en sus mejias. —Te amo pequeña. Cuídate y por favor intenta dormir ¿sí?

-Esta bien. Yo también te amo y quiero que visites más seguido a Sue, te escucho muy emocionado cuando la mencionas.

-Compórtate cielo, y no es cierto.

-Ya vete. Tienes que ir a pescar.

Con un beso en la frente Charlie Swan se despidió de su hija y del psiquiátrico donde estaba ella.

Cuando llego al poshe de su casa, se llevo una gran sorpresa. En sus ojos demostraban resentimiento y odio pero más que nada esperanza añoraba volver a tener un gramo de fe.

* * *

**¿Qué vera Charlie? la verdad este capitulo no lo había pensado así. Yo borre los capítulos ahora los reponer. Sé que esta un poquito aburrido pero en el próximo estará super! por fis merezco un review :/ no pido 100 solo uno! aaaaaaaaaah! Laura Esther me motivo mucho tu comen gracias :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

-Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí? me sorprende y alegra tu visita. ¿Vienes sola?

-Sí, Charlie. Sé que desde que nos fuimos la comunicación se perdió, créeme he estado al pendiente. Hace un par de años perdí todo contacto. ¿Podemos pasar? tengo el presentimiento que será larga su historia.

-Que descortés de mi parte, pasa Alice; eres bienvenida.

-Gracias Charlie.

El señor Swan comenzó a relatar todo lo acontecido durante estos años. La enfermedad de Bella capto mucho la atención de Alice, y no era para menos la consideraba su mejor amiga de todo el mundo, por desgracia y culpa de su estupido hermano Edward no pudo realizarse.

-Charlie, no tiene cura?

-Los doctores aseguran que no. Yo tengo la esperanza de que entre y me abrace y me diga: Papá ¿por que esta tan desordenada la casa? vamos a preparar un poco de comida; en eso me cuentas tu día y que vamos hacer ahora que estoy fuera de ese lúgubre lugar ¡ese será el momento más feliz de mi vida!—Charlie suspiro y se restregó los ojos para no llorar de la impotencia de ver a su hija en un estado tan deprimente.

-¿Crees que puedo verla?

-Por supuesto. Tenia la esperanza que lo mencionaras. Alice ¿Le dirás a Edward esto?

-No. Aunque no lo creas Edward se impactara con esto. Tal vez se vuelva loco, más de lo que esta.

-Explícate por favor, por que la verdad dudo que este como mi Bella.

-No en la forma que estas pensando, él sufre—Charlie rodeo los ojos e hizo mala cara—aunque no lo creas, él sufre. Se fue porque tenía sus razones y pensó que estaría más segura, lo olvidaría muy pronto pero por lo que veo eso jamás paso.

-Espero que la pase peor. Mi Bella esta así por su culpa.

-No lo justifico Charlie, créeme; hasta yo sé que el tiene la culpa de esto, pero no lo are más desdichado.

-Mañana te llevare. Por favor trata de descansar y no demostrar tu reacción del estado de Bella.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos Alice.

…

A las 8 en punto estaba la joven Cullen fuera de la puerta del señor Swan. Estaba ansiosa y muy triste del estado de Bella. Subieron en la patrulla y comenzó un viaje muy largo

-Seattle esta muy lejos del pueblo. ¿Viajas todos los días?

-No, solo los fines de semana. El trabajo me lo impide. Pero Jacob va casi todos los días, esta muy enamorado de Bella, poco a poco esta superándolo. Él y yo le seguimos el juego, el de ser vampiro y de la niña.

-Él es hijo de Billy ¿verdad?-Alice se sintió incomoda.

-Sí, pero Jake no logro conquistar el corazón de ella. Tal vez si lo hubiera logrado ahora estuvieran casados o algo así.

-Es muy triste escuchar eso Charlie.

-Será más doloroso verlo. Lo siento Alice pero tienes que saberlo—Charlie siguió conduciendo la patrulla. Alice pensando en como iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Bella.

-Como crees que me vea? me reconocerá?

-No lo sé. Eso es lo que quiero ver, tengo la esperanzan de que reaccione y vea que todo a su alrededor lo a construido ella.

* * *

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo. La verdad quiero dejar en suspenso :D hoy llego la inspiración. Por fis dejen sus comentarios, son bienvenidas las criticas :) nos leemos.**


End file.
